The Next Step
by F91
Summary: Vivio wants to go beyond just being teacher and student, but can he feel the same way? What will her mothers think about it all? Vivio/Yuuno, Nanoha/Fate.


I originally thought up the premise for this story back in the summer. It started out as a quasi-alternate ending to Three's Company that I wanted to do because it was more on the edgy side and it'd produce an interesting confrontation. I want to thank the fine folks over at the Animesuki forum, who were all pretty receptive to the idea when I proposed it and offered their support. Special thanks goes to Satashi, whose constructive comments and criticisms caused me to pretty much re-write it completely. The original version was quite different from this one, but thanks to everyone's help, it turned out well. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

High school junior Vivio Takamachi watched as her tutor, Yuuno Scrya, looked over her notebook. He sat on the edge of her bed, nodding his head as his eyes moved down the page. Vivio twirled her pencil around her fingers as she sat at her desk, awaiting his assessment.

"Absolutely perfect." He said, closing the book. "Not a single mistake."

Vivio smiled, knowing beforehand she had gotten it all right. She was the smartest student in her class, after all. Certainly that was due in part to the man before her. It took a little begging, but the librarian had agreed to tutor her. Of course Vivio's mamas were all for it. They knew their daughter would excel in their childhood friend's capable hands.

Vivio wondered if it would be ok to ask for a reward since the project she had finished was supposedly a difficult one. Sometimes when she did well on a challenging test or assignment, Yuuno would indulge a request of hers. In the past, she might have asked for a stuffed animal she had her eye on, but as the years went on she advanced to clothing or small charms. Though more often than not, she usually went for the books. Vivio now had quite the collection of old and rare tomes, each weathered page brimming with knowledge of the past. The best reward by far was the time she asked to spend the day with him at an archaeological dig. Sifting through the dirt to uncover hidden mysteries with the best in the business had been exhilarating.

"Since you're at this level, I don't think you need me to tutor you anymore."

"Huh?" Vivio blinked out of her thoughts. "Could you repeat that, Yuuno-san? I didn't catch it."

"I just said that you don't need me to tutor you anymore." He restated. "If you can finish such an advanced assignment perfectly on the first try, then you can definitely get along fine without me."

"You really think so?"

"Of course." Yuuno nodded. "You're a smart girl, Vivio, and always have been. You've grown a lot over the years, and, at the risk of sounding like a bad movie, there's nothing more I can teach you."

"Oh, I see." She couldn't help but be a little saddened at the turn of events. He was right that she didn't need him to tutor her anymore. She never really had, for that matter, but it had been the only way she could think of back then to get him to spend time with her, to pay attention to and focus only on her. She knew he was a busy man, and the fact that he made room in his schedule for her made the teen so happy. She didn't want it to end.

However, he had just acknowledged her growth and that had strengthened her resolve. The end of a journey is the start of another.

"So I've graduated from being Yuuno-san's student." Vivio stated.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it."

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, Yuuno-san." She bowed slightly. "I've developed a lot while under your care."

"No need to thank me." Yuuno dismissed the gesture. "It was your own ability that brought you this far."

"That's not entirely true." She denied with a shake of her head. "You're so gentle, kind, smart, and you've always treated me so warmly. You've always looked out for me and took care of me and I owe a lot to your guidance. I've always admired you since I was little, Yuuno-san, so that's why…" Vivio's voice trailed off and her gaze fell to the floor.

Yuuno blinked. What was she getting at? Wait, she wasn't…

The girl's head snapped back to level. Her cheeks were a shade darker, but her mismatched eyes were steady with determination. "Yuuno-san, is it ok if I make a selfish request?"

He silently nodded.

Vivio took a deep breath and reassured herself. She had been practising for this moment for years. She was ready.

"Yuuno-san, the truth is that I'm in love you. Please become my boyfriend!" She bowed as if she were a businessman asking for a raise.

The man was visibly shocked. He had no idea she had felt that way… well, that wasn't entirely true. He had entertained the possibility at one time. He had noticed the way the girl would lean into him when they went over a paper together, and he had picked up on the way she would dress with a lessened degree of modesty when they were alone. However, he had pushed the idea out of his mind, figuring he was thinking too much into it. Vivio had always been an affectionate girl, so such actions probably had no special meaning behind them. Yuuno thought her feelings for him were just those of respect for a teacher, or at most fondness for an uncle.

But romantic love? He was going to have to tread carefully.

"Vivio, I'm sure you're very aware of what you're asking." He said. "But are you absolutely sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, I am sure." Vivio raised her head. "I want to be your girlfriend."

"Well, hearing that does make me happy, but am I really the best choice? You're still young, and there's so many of the worlds you have yet to experience. I know I'm one of the few males you've known growing up, so you might be confusing respect for love. You might meet a person you'll truly love someday and wish to be with them instead."

"No, that's not true." Vivio stated with another shake of her head. "You said it yourself, right? I've always been a smart girl and I do go to a co-ed school, you know. A lot of guys send me love letters, and I have gotten to know several of them, but… You're the only one who makes me feel this way, Yuuno-san." Since he still seemed a bit sceptical, she gently reached out and took his hand, bringing it up to her chest and placing it over where her heart was.

"Wait a minute, Vivi…"

"Do you feel it, Yuuno-san? Do you feel how fast my heart is beating right now? It only gets like this when I'm with you."

Indeed, Yuuno could feel the rapid life beats under his hand. The red seemed to pump through three times faster than normal. The mind could easily be confused, but the body rarely lied.

"I'd be a pretty bad boyfriend, you know…" He tried. "I've never gone out with some one for very long because my work kept getting in the way and I couldn't give them the attention they wanted. So for you some one else might…"

"That's not a problem." Vivio put in. "I know just how important your work is, so I'd understand if you were too busy to spend time with me. Even then, I like working at the library anyways so I could go and help you. I just want to spend time with you, Yuuno-san."

Yuuno opened his mouth to rebut, but closed it after being unable to think of anything. Vivio's feelings were the genuine article. More importantly, why was he trying to convince her otherwise? If Yuuno was that troubled by her feelings, he could have just gently rejected her. If he viewed her as a daughter, or a niece, or a friend, or a student, or something along those lines he should just say so and put an end to it. For some reason, he felt he'd be lying if he did so.

"… I'm sorry making such a request." Vivio spoke since he remained silent. "Of course you can decline if you want to. I understand if you can't return my feelings…"

"Well, I…"

"Vivio, Yuuno-kun, I brought you some sna…" Nanoha froze when she opened the door; the tray she held teetered dangerously atop her now stiff fingers. For a moment, Yuuno was perplexed by the reaction, but then he remembered that his hand was still pressed against the teen's chest. He quickly pulled it away, shifting it into defence mode in order to protect against the daggers his friend was currently glaring at him.

"Wait, Nanoha, I can ex…!" He attempted to say, but Nanoha cut him off.

"Yuuno-kun, come with me downstairs. We need to talk."

Yuuno gulped and wondered if he was going to get blasted or stabbed. Probably both.

X-X-X

Being seated at the dinner table with the Takamachi family was not an unfamiliar experience for Yuuno. He often stayed for meals after a study session, enjoying the warm and friendly air that accompanied the mealtime conversation.

Tonight was an entirely different matter. It was as if Chrono had used Durandal to freeze the room. Vivio and Yuuno sat on one side, Nanoha and Fate on the other. The two mothers wore looks that would ensure them top positions in the poker world championships. Yuuno perspired lightly, but reassured himself that his friends were reasonable people. If he was honest, they wouldn't hurt him… that much.

On her end, Vivio tried not to look too worried. Her mamas would be understanding right? Unfortunately, predicting the behaviours of others isn't an exact science.

"Now then, Yuuno-kun," Nanoha began with an even tone. "I don't believe you're the kind of man who would take advantage of a girl thirteen years your junior. But I'm afraid I'm not as smart as you are, and I just can't think of another interpretation for the scene I walked in on, so please explain it to me."

Yuuno considered answering with something like "Vivio made me do it" but that seemed like an excuse, even if it was the truth.

"Yuuno-san didn't do anything." Vivio jumped in. "I'm the one who initiated it."

"Huh?" Nanoha blinked. "But why would you do something like that?" Beside her, Fate sighed.

"You're as oddly inconsistent about picking up on these things as always, Nanoha." The blond told her partner.

"You knew about it, Fate-mama?" Vivio asked.

"I had a feeling, but I wasn't going to say anything until you wanted to talk about it."

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Nanoha looked between her wife and daughter. "I'm kind of lost right now…"

"Nanoha-mama, I'm in love with Yuuno-san." Vivio said. "I was just proving to him that my feelings were real."

"By letting him grope you?" Nanoha gasped. To think her daughter was so bold…

"No! Mama, I was just letting him feel my heart race!"

"Oh…" Nanoha scratched her head, still trying to process it all. "So… You're in love with Yuuno-kun? Are you sure?"

"Yes, mama, I'm sure." Vivio nodded. "I'm not a little girl anymore. I know that what I feel for Yuuno-san is the same kind of love you mamas feel for each other. It's the kind of love you have for the person you know you want to be with for the rest of your life, regardless of things like social status or age differences. I've matured to the point where I haven't needed Adult Form for years, so I think I'm ready for this."

"I see that you're serious about this." Nanoha's smile had a hint of melancholy in it. "I'm a bit sad to see you've grown up so quickly without me noticing, and it's going to be a little hard to wrap my head around Yuuno-kun being the one you've chosen, but… You've chosen to stand up on your own, and we will support our daughter's decision." Fate nodded in agreement.

"Well… even though I've said all that…" Vivio glanced down. "It's just my one sided feelings anyways. Yuuno-san probably doesn't see me that way…"

"… I don't know about that, Vivio." Yuuno finally spoke. During the familial conversation, he had taken the opportunity to scrutinize himself. Just how did he feel about the girl? The image of that bright, happy young child still existed in his mind, but that was a memory of the past. The Vivio of today was an attractive young woman, one wise beyond her years who had been faced with several abnormal circumstances, but had the strength to overcome them and grow up to be a well adjusted person. She had never lost that innocent smile of hers, and her cheery nature had never failed to fill Yuuno with a sense of joy and ease. He enjoyed her company, he liked sharing common interests with her, and he cared about her well being a great deal. He wanted to make her happy, and her being happy certainly made him happy too. This was the first time he had examined it thoroughly and he concluded it was likely that these feelings were love. Yuuno wanted the chance to find out for certain.

"I do love Vivio a lot," He admitted. "But I can't say if this love is romantic or not. To be sure, I'd like to give a relationship between us a shot. So, Nanoha, Fate…" His eyes moved between both parents, meeting Fate's before he locked looks with Nanoha. "With your permission, I would like to accept her feelings and allow mine a chance to grow."

Nanoha considered the man who was her life long friend and some one she cared for deeply. She knew he was mature, polite, considerate, intelligent and responsible. The look in his eyes and the look of exuberant bliss that had erupted on Vivio's face when he made his request was enough to tell Nanoha that her daughter would fair well in his hands. Fate indicated her agreement with a reassuring smile.

"We know you'll treat her well, Yuuno-kun," Nanoha acknowledged. "So we'll allow you to start a relationship with Vivio."

"Oh thank you so much, mama!" Barely able to contain her excitement, Vivio reached over and wrapped her arms around her new boyfriend in a firm embrace. "Please take good care of me from now on, Yuuno-san!"

"I'll be in your care as well, Vivio." Yuuno returned the hug, thinking he definitely wasn't going to mind getting used to it.

* * *

**Extra #1: Nanoha's Paranoia**

"I'm home!" Nanoha called as she entered her house. It had been a long day at the training center and she was looking forward to a relaxing evening with her family.

"Welcome home, Nanoha." Fate entered, approaching her lover and giving her a reception kiss. "How was your day?"

"Tiring. I'm prepared to laze around on the couch for the rest of the night…" Nanoha glanced around. "Where's Vivio?"

"Oh, she's staying at the library overnight, helping Yuuno out with some research."

"Ah, I see." Just when Nanoha was about to hang up her jacket, her grip failed and the garment fell to the floor. "Wait, what?"

"Like I said," Fate blinked. "She's spending the night at the library with Yuuno."

"She's going to spend the night with Yuuno-kun?" Nanoha gaped. "Why did you let her go! It's way too early for that!"

"They're just doing research together, Nanoha. They've done this several times before." Fate reminded her.

"But they weren't dating those times!" Nanoha held her head. "They'll be all alone together, and soon this will lead to that and… Ahhh, we're too young to be grandmothers!"

"You're being silly, Nanoha." Fate tried to calm her. "They're at the Infinity Library. People don't do stuff like that in a library!"

Nanoha gave her wife an incredulous look. "Fate-chan, don't you remember what _we_ used to do in the back corner of the library?"

Fate burned up when the memories flooded back. "Uh… well… um… This is Yuuno and Vivio we're talking about, so don't worry! Nothing's going to happen… Probably…"

Meanwhile…

"This is amazing, Yuuno-san!" Vivio cried in delight. "I never knew the ancient Nodos tribe had the power to over come black holes!"

"Yeah, they were impressive beasts to be sure." Yuuno nodded. "If such powerful beings existed today, we'd all be in trouble."

… The couple in question were too engrossed in their task to think of anything else.

* * *

**Extra #2: Mizuhashi is love**

Nanoha glanced across the table at her daughter and her childhood-friend-turned-daughter's-boyfriend and noticed their plates were empty.

"Do you want seconds?" She asked them.

"Yes please."

"No thank you."

"…" Nanoha paused as she reached for the serving spoon. "Please don't speak at the same time, you two. If you do, I can't tell who said what!"


End file.
